1982
NOTE: *'January', Rodney Trotter starts to date a policewoman, Sandra The Policewoman. Del is worried, very worried as he is a dodgy dealer and worries that he will go under if his clients find his brother is dating a copper. Rodney invites Sandra round for a nightcap. She does not let on but she notices a lot of stolen items that she recognised from police photos. She cuts them a deal, spring clean their flat or she will have them arrested. Rodney wants to keep some Brut in case Sandra comes round early. *'Late January,' Trigger's nan has passed on. Del sees a money making deal to buy some urns off Trigger as he wants to get rid of some of his grans stuff. One of the urns has Trig's grandad's arshes in them. *'Early February,' Del gets into gambling. He seems to be losing a lot of money. He arranges a poker game with Boycie, his mate and a dodgy car salesman. Del knows Boycie is cheating so stitches him up. Del wins the game. *'Late February', early March, Del and Rodney are selling lingerie and camel hair coats. Rodney goes to collect some money off Mrs Singh but Irene Mackay lives there. They get chatting and she says her husband is in prison but is due for release. Rodney and Irene arrange a date. He is 23 and she is 40. Also her hubby is in jail for wounding with intent, GBH and attempted murder. Del has to do something. A case of mistaken identity results in Del taking a beating on Rodney's behalf. Del says he won the fight but Rodney has dumped Irene. *'12 March', Del has clinched a deal to do up a Chinese Takeaway. He and Rodney go to their late mum Joan Mavis Trotter's grave. Del, Rodney and Grandad decorate over the course of 2 days with yellow paint. Del has been painting their mums monument. *'June', Del meets up with travel agent Alex and manages to blag a holiday off him for a low price. A trip to Spain in 3 weeks time. *'July', The Trotters jet off to Benidorm. Grandad gets arrested and he think it is something to do with a crime he committed with Nobby Clark, a friend 46 years earlier in 1936. It was gun running. Turns out Grandad was actually arrested for jaywalking. Del had paid the guard to release him but they were releasing him already. *'September/October', Del drives down to Yeovil to pick up some North Korean porcelain cats that sing "How much is That Doggy in the Window?". As they are driving back to London they see a lady whose car has broken down. They help her and tow her back to Ridgemere Hall. She is Lady Elizabeth Ridgemere. Del sees a money making opportunity and pretends he is a chandelier cleaner. This involves undoing the chandelier and cleaning it on the gound then putting it back up. But Grandad undoes the wrong chandelier and they all quickly escape. Lord Horatio Ridgemere never got Del's address or phone number so would be unable to track Del down. *'Early November,' Del dates a woman who has had a nose job. He is soon rebuffed by her. Rodney buys tickets for a Spanish Night at The Nags Head. Del is briefly depressed but then sees a woman called Heather. He chats her up and they start dating. Heather is separated from her husband Vic who walked out on her and their son 18 months earlier. Del offers to take Heather and her son round London for the day. Del is smitten with her and takes to her son as well. *'Christmas', Del wants to pop the question but Heather says to Del that she has got a letter from her estranged husband and they are getting back together, and he wants her to move to Southampton to be with him. Del is heartbroken. Del says the engagement ring was on a weeks approval from Abdul Khan in Hatton Garden. Heather asks Del if he will come to her flat and say goodbye to Darren but Del would be too upset so refuses. Heather leaves the curry house and parts ways with Del for good. A sullen Del cheers himself up by asking the Christmas choir outside to sing "Old Shep". Upon listening to it, Del happily drives off home. Prev Year 1981 Next Year 1983 Category:Years